The Thin Woman's Vacation
by Pally The Second
Summary: The Thompson family go to the Hamptons for the week. For all things The Thin Woman go to (thethinwomn .tumblr . c o m) (remove spaces) Part 3 of The Thin Woman series


**Authors Notes: This is the third story in my The Thin Woman series. The first is The Thin Woman, the second is The Thin Woman's Dog. Please Read and Review. I love to hear from you guys.**

The Thin Woman's Vacation

Agent Daniel Sousa was heading to the office of the Chief and P.R. Chief of the new international intelligence division of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Chief was in charge of investigations, field work, covert ops. The P.R. Chief was in charge of lying to the press and smoothing things over with the bureaucrats. They were the perfect team. The _**Kick**_ ass and the _**Kiss**_ ass as Director Phillips calls them.

The door to their office had a pane of glass. Paint on the window said-

Chief Peggy Carter-Thompson

P.R. Chief Jack Thompson

Then under the lettering was a piece of paper attached to the door with tape. Written in different colored crayons it said-

Lil' Stevie & Phillips 🐾

Club House

As Daniel opened the door hoping to find Peggy, but only found Jack and five year old Lil' Stevie. Jack was at his desk going over paperwork and Lil' Stevie was at his own desk coloring a picture. Daniel watched father and son quietly work. Both had the same look of concentration etched on their face. Their brow was furrowed, sleeves rolled up and both raised their left hand to scratch their heads as they worked at the same time. It was like looking at a young reflection of Jack.

Peggy walked up besides Daniel taking in the adorable sight of father and son. Daniel looked to Peggy and said, "Lil' Stevie's getting more like his father everyday."

With a soft sigh Peggy said, "Yeah. It's just too bad Jack's the father."

Without looking up from his work Jack replied, "Love you to Darling."

TTWV

Husband and wife were laying in bed. The husband had been peacefully sleeping when the wife said, "Jack, Jack."

"What" He asked, half awake, rousing from his dream.

"Are you asleep?"

"Yes"

"Good." Peggy sat up, turned on the bedside light, and continued, "I want to talk to you."

With a sigh Jack sits up and turns his bedside light on too. "What is it?" Jack whined. "I was in the middle of a fantastic dream."

Interest peaked Peggy asked, "Really? About what?"

Jack turns to her with a soft smile. "I was married to the most amazing woman in the world." A smile formed upon Peggy's face. "My second wife who didn't wake me up to talk." Jack finished with his trademark smirk.

Then he got out of bed slipped on his robe and went into the living room where their bar is kept. Peggy was putting on her own robe following right behind him. "Second Wife?! What second wife?"

While looking through the bar Jack shrugged and answered, "I don't know some Catholic, Irish, redhead."

Peggy sat herself down on the couch as Jack poured them glasses of bourbon. "Why an Irish Catholic?"

Jack hands her the amber color drink. "Years of going to Catholic school probably." Jack guessed as he sat down next to his current wife.

Peggy sips her drink and said, "Well I hope you two are very happy together."

"I don't know about happy but we'd sure be well rested." Jack retorted.

Peggy's retort was to stick her tongue out at him like a child.

Jack chuckles, tugs on one of her brunette curls like a child, and asked, "So first wife what's troubling you?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "It's nothing really, just my mind thinking up of every possible thing that could happen at the office while we're spending a week in the Hamptons."

Jack releases a breathy laugh. "Marge, does that mind of yours ever stop working."

"It did once. I ended up getting married."

TTWV

When the Thompson family arrived at Howard's hampton mansion Jarvis lead them into the ballroom were the party was to take place on friday. It was big, spacious, and very over the top much like the man who owned the place.

In the ballroom Howard was doing the foxtrot and shaking a cocktail shaker while giving instructions to what they assumed to be the bar staff for this friday's party. "The important thing is the rhythm." Howard instructed while dancing. "Always have rhythm in your shaking. Now a Manhattan you shake to fox-trot time, a Bronx to two-step time, and for a dry martini you most always shake to waltz time."

Howard stopped dancing and poured the drink into a martini glass and placed it on a silver tray. One of the servers picked up the tray and served the drink to Howard.

"Why thank you my good man." Howard takes a sip of the drink and said, "My compliments to the maker of this fine drink."

Before the inventor could complement himself any further Jarvis decided to announce their arrival. "Sir, the Thompsons have arrived."

An excited Lil' Stevie in his little sailor suit followed by Philips in a matching sailor hat ran over to his favorite uncle. "Uncle Howie!"

The rich inventor lifted the little blonde into his arms. "Hey Stevie. Do I have a fun week planned for you. First I'm going to teach you how to make things blow up in my lab, then at the party I'm gonna teach you how to pick up women, and then I'm gonna teach you how to mix drinks. Your father hasn't taught you to mix drinks yet has he?"

The parents of the little boy that Howard was planning to corrupt made their way over to the pair. Jack answered Howard's question. "No I was going to wait til Lil' Stevie was six to teach him how to mix drinks."

TTWV

On Wednesday Jack walked into the kitchen to find his wife and Ana Jarvis sitting at the breakfast nook reading the paper while Mr. Jarvis was washing dish.

"Mornin' all." he said greeting the Jarvis's. Then he sat down next to Peggy, kisses her cheek, and said, "Good Morning Margey. Did ya dream about me."

Without looking up from her paper Peggy replied, "Only in my nightmares."

"Ha-ha." Jack deadpanned then asked, "So Marge what are we doing today?"

Peggy puts down the paper and replied, "I don't know. Maybe go down to the beach."

While preparing his coffee Jack smirk and said, "Any excuse to see me without a shirt on a Marge?"

In a deadpan, monotone voice Peggy answered. "Oh yes Jack. Every second of every minute I don't have you naked on my bed I'm coming up with ways and reasons to rip your clothing off your body."

Smirking Jack replied. "I knew it."

TTWV

"You're going to fast." Peggy commented as Jack drove them to the local horse racing track where they would be using Howard's box.

Jack scoffed and replied, "No I'm not."

As if to prove her point a police siren started blaring and red and blue lights started flashing in the rearview mirror.

Jack pulled over as Peggy sing-song, "You're in trouble. Ha-ha Ha-ha-ha."

The cop walked up to the driver's side. "Licences and registration." Jack handed the requested items to the officer. "Jack Thompson. Why does that name sound familiar?" The officer asked.

With his charming P.R. smile in place Jack answered, "You've probably know me as Jack Thompson Chief of the S.S.R." Jack showed the officer his badge and used his standard cover story he gives to the papers.

"Oh yah. Now I recognize yay. You're the guy that covers up for S.H.I.E.L.D." As the officer continued to fill out the ticket he asked, "Is this Mrs. Thompson?"

Jack smirked at Peggy then turned to the officer and said, "That's how we sign in at motel rooms."

TTWV

When the couple pulled up to the horse track their car was instantly surrounded by police cars and other emergency vehicles blocking their car.

With a bewildered look on his face Jack turned to Peggy and asked, "What did I do now?"

The couple exited the car and Jack grabbed an officer and asked, "Hey bud what's with the circus?"

The cop answered, "You know that jockey Golez, the one who was caught throwing the fourth race yesterday? He was shot."

Peggy turned to Jack and said, "My, they're strict at this track."

TTWV

Unfortunately for Peggy and Jack once they got the police cars out of their way some reporters recognised Jack and swarmed around them.

The first reporter asked "Chief Thompson of the S.S.R., can't you tell us anything about the case?"

"Yes," Replied Jack with his silly smirk, "it's putting me way behind in my drinking."

Reporter number two asked, "Chief Thompson, why are you in town?"

"My wife is on a bender. I'm trying to sober her up."

One reporter looked to Peggy and asked, "Mrs. Thompson, is your husband working on a case?"

"Yes, he is." Peggy replied.

"What case?"

"A case of bourbon."

TTWV

Later that night Peggy and Jack were getting ready for bed when Peggy asked, "Oh Jack what do you think of that murdered jockey case?"

Jack snapped, "Please don't get us involved in another ****ing mystery."

"Jack!" Peggy admonished.

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. We normally only do three pages of this Thin Man shtick."

TTWV

(end of part 1)

 **Please Read and Review. I love to hear from you guys.**


End file.
